PAW Patrol (live-action film)
Paw patrol is a 2018 live action film, based on the tv show, Paw patrol. It is from the producer of Men in Black and the Lord of the rings. It's rated G for All ages. Cast * Jack Griffo as Ryder * Chris Evans as Chase * Kevin Hart as Marshall * Kristen Wiig as Skye * Jai Courtney as Rocky * Shia LaBeouf as Zuma * Micheal Cera as Rubble * Alicia von Rittberg as Everest * Mario Casas as Tracker * Neil Patrick Harrison as Captain Turbot * Taylor Bybee as Alex Porter * Danny McBride as Dog catcher * Leonardo Dicarprio as Humdinger Plot "A savvy tech boy reunites with his pups for another adventure when many people in a beach town end up leaving." summary Finally graduating from college, Ryder, a savvy tech boy, decides to move back to Adventure Bay. However he sees most of the signs saying that it is the least favorite city ever, and he knows it was a hit back when he was 10. Ryder talks to the Mayor who reveals she ended up losing many bets to the other town even though Humdinger passed. Wanting to solve more of the mystery, the Mayor shares Ryder his teammate's location. Ryder learns from his pups that they couldn't help but bark and chase random people who look lije Humdinger. Scientist Paul gives the pups back to Ryder, but he says if he can't solve the mystery within two weeks, he will activate a weapon that will send them to Mars. With the help of Alex and Capt. Turbot, they all clean the Lookout headquarters and use it as research. Rocky repairs the machinery and reactivates Robo Dog, dispite pouncing on Zuma a few times. The pups began retraining outside until Marshall points out their collars are glowing. Remembering Paul saying something about the glowing collars, they relize soneone has hacked onto a computer the changed the dates. Skye is able to reprogram to disable the weapons, and Ryder gives them new collars. Upset with the disabled collars, Paul hires Earl, a skilled dog catcher, to hunt down the pups and bring them back alive. Ryder makes new gear for the pups and leaves the old ones for younger recruits. In a meeting, they reveal themselves oncevagain to the under populated real world, but Mayor says if they don't get over 100 citizens by next week, Adventure Bay shall be disowned. The pups then see a truck confusing it for as an ice cream truck, but they and Captain Turbot (who wanted ice cream to keep his worries about losing Adventure Bay shutted up) are kidnapped. Feeling he's not as good as a pet owner as he was before, walks away before seeing his friend Katie reopening her shop. He tells her about what's going on, but she says there is no one named Paul around here. Relizing it can only be one person, he, Katie, and Alex break to Foggy Bottom. The Pups are revealed to by Humdinger, and they are angered that he played a nasty role. Ryder secretly artives and disables Rocky's shield, so he can leave. Rocky is able to free everyone, but is also able to free an entire army of kittens. Not giving up, they all battle the kittens till they are all scaired. Earl tries to shoot the pups with poison, but Katie and Alex put the weapon collar on him and reactivate the collars cauising him to vanish into Mars. Humdinger is now arrested and all of its citizens move back after seeing how distrusty their leader is. The Mayor thanks the pups and Ryder for saving Adventure Bay from certain doom. Fbi officers arrive and say that they'll take the pups because of the past reactions and it is rare for ine to talk. However, Ryder is able to beg them to let him have them back since they are more than pets. The Fbi gives back the pups and they party at the beach, then they announce that there was an Avalanche at Jakes. The pups leave to the Lookout abd grab their vehicles and go off with Ryder saying, "No job to big, no pup to small." Transcript Paw patrol /live action movie transcript Music The film will include Mr. Probz and Robin Shultz 'Waves', Flo Rida 'Good Feeling', and OneRepublic 'Counting Stars'Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paw patrol Category:Movies Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films Category:CGI Films Category:G-Rated films Category:2018 films